Cerebrum John
Cerebrum John currently is a partially-lobotomized bounty hunter working in the Capital Wasteland, although he has traveled across the East Coast. He works for his mentor, a pre-war Russian named Boris Spetsnaza. He does everything from protection, mercenary work, to assassination. John's pay for his work varies, although he must pay ten percent to the guild he works for, and damages to civilians accidentally killed by his jobs. Background Early Career He was born and raised by his father named Sabah Damask of Arabic descent, who during his teenage years was released from Vault 75 when it was opened by the Brotherhood of Steel. Shortly after he moved to New York and met and became a hunter to make ends meet. Later, he married a scavenger named Sarah Jameson, and shortly after in 2256, John was born. When he was 14 he received a hunting rifle and helped his father with his work and practiced every day with it. At age 18, he moved out of his parents home and became a scavenger. At 20, he moved into a small settlement called York, but later left. The Scavenger Years Shortly after moving out he was attacked by raiders and his whole supply went down the drain. Angry, he followed the raiders and led them into a trap in which everyone of them was massacred by super mutants. Taking everything worthwhile off of them and amassed some 1000 caps by selling their goods. He used this money to make a small team of scavengers that attacked raiders which robbed traders of goods. They later split up, as over twenty groups like them had since amassed after. Still wanting to fight however, he joined a competition for a five hundred cap prize, which he won not so easily. A month later, he received a message from the maker of the tournament which told him to travel back to New York for a large scaled competition in which the winner would receive a “marvelous” prize. Being one for opportunity, and wanting to see his friends again he joined and killed over thirty of the hundred competitors. A few months later, he received a package which had a damaged Pip-Boy in it. It could receive a radio signal, and modified to be able to send a message to a outgoing signal. Later, on that day he received a message to go to a two story building close to ghoul territory, his training then began. Right Now He’s working for the man who sent him the invitation, his mentor Boris. He on a regular basis does jobs for him, usually involving a assassination on someone. Usually contacted by his pip boy radio, and he sends out a message once he is finished. He also provides, when, where, and how the client would like the job to take place. He receives ninety percent of how much money the client was willing to pay for the jobs. Minus medical expenses and ammo used, so sometimes he may only receive sixty percent of a pay check. Although he makes some extra money on the side by selling anything valuable on who ever he killed cheaply to other scavengers. Crusade vs. DC Area In the year 2279, Cerebrum John helped defeat the oncoming March forces in the area. He worked with the likes of Sasuke Tenno and his mercenary group the claws. He killed over one hundred March soldiers, counting in the kills from the claws members to the total count of three fifty. He also helped in making a diversion for the DC surgical assault unit to take down Jerusalem, and has since fled the area. The Pitt He has gone to the Pitt a year after the skirmish at the DC area. He went there to help the mercenary leader Sasuke Tenno to escape. He has since returned him to the Fingers, collecting the small award he was worth. Sasuke is currently pissed at him for shaving his hair for a disguise, and has since befriended a sniper named Brock Froy. Also has since started calling any Finger member who quit the war in DC when it was nearly lost "Frenchie". Attributes Cerebrum John is 6'2 and around 200 pounds. He used to be slim, although has gotten quite muscular from his training, and is able to run for about fifteen minutes straight on one of his better days. John has brown eyes, blonde hair, and has quite the threatening smile. He is laid-back generally but serious when necessary. Unknown by most large factions, this is mainly because of his employers trying to hide his identity due to sympathy for him "being retarded sometimes". However, ever since the March got a file on John, many high end bounties have shown up on him, and his guild is not exactly happy about it. Skills & Equipment He had extensive training after he was recruited for his mentors goals. He was (in order) taught extensive knowledge on how to repair guns and armor by his mother. Learned how to lay traps from his father. Taught by Boris Spetsnaza (what they teach Russian special forces), learned how to pilot an Enclave vertibird from a ex-Enclave pilot. A brother hood outcast scribe taught him extensive knowledge on science. He was taught information in medicine by the female doctor that he’s supposed to go to whenever he’s injured, that he calls doc. Lastly, he was taught everything he knows in stealth by a man named Paulie he spent three months training with in the middle of a war field. Cerebrum John wields a customized Lincoln's repeater that his guild gave him that is stronger with a scope and is able to be disassembled valued approximately at 2,000 caps which he nicknamed “Sandman" for some odd reason. John also owns a Chinese Assault rifle with a laser sight on it and a silencer on it. He uses three customized 50. Magnums, one with a laser sight, one with a scope, and one silenced. and they each have better grip, and can probably kill anything that moves (which is plausible, killed a deathclaw with 5). He carries a M79 grenade launcher, customized for a faster reload time and a longer launch. His manager modified it to shoot smaller versions of the mini nuke, and it’s regular ammo. It can also fire a M576 buckshot round that fires off 20 pellets of #4 buckshot. He uses a SCM Officer Sword, or used to. He now uses a modified Ripper, with a larger saw and faster rotation, for a deadly combo. This how ever runs out of fuel easier, and requires frequent maintanence. Lastly, he has several ballistic knives on him. For clothing he wears a poncho dyed black with a nuke emblem em-blazed in the top right corner. Under that is a Regulator Duster which he received from his manager. It can carry two of the magnums and the disassembled repeater, it should be noted that is plated with a thin strips of steel, and he wears a Cuirass under it. He also carries three plasma grenades and three regular grenades on him at any time. He recently acquired Midwestern Brotherhood Advanced Power Armor. However, he only uses it during heavy fighting, for it's lack of maneuverability. It has since been dropped off at one of John's four safe houses. Achievements and Bounties *Killed over 350 March soldiers for 50,000 caps *The March has a level 2 priority bounty on him, much to his dismay Quotes By About